Different views
by curlyalien
Summary: Daisuke has his view on things [we all have] and sees no need to change it. though sometimes you have to be hit on the head literally to agree with something that doesn’t follow your standards.
1. One

working title and it's the first chap of for now supposedly four. a part of life of my fav DD Daisuke ( that's 3 D) a few years later. and yes, Tokyo Daigaku is a university.

disclaimer: Digimon © Toei Animation, Saban, Fox Kids and other related corporations

**Different views**

**1.**

An ordinary family uses **y** types of domestic water appliances – bath, shower, toilet, etc. Write a program using **array** and cycle** for**, which would count, how much water (in liters) uses the family per day and which amount is the biggest. (5)

Example: if bath–60 l, shower– 80 l, toilet–150 l then whole amount–290 l and the most–150 l.

In short – this was just another assignment Daisuke Motomiya wouldn't do.

Reading the sheet of paper eyebrows narrowed, which supposed to show, how he was concentrated on the topic, Daisuke couldn't help, but fling at anyone, who thought so. The problem was that he wasn't focused at all. Daisuke just glared at the task for more fun taking it between hands and looked around the classroom. The jalousies were pulled up to the utmost and the lamps were on illuminating every speck of dust in the air and leaving all students in somewhat surreal whiteness. Enlightened with the screens faces of his classmates had a bluish tint with texts reflecting in the eyes and grave expressions. But it wasn't fabulous to Daisuke at all, he had seen far more unusual affairs, though he still had to blink adjusting to the sudden lucent. All used computers were on and everyone was typing something, at least something. Hikari, he suppose the cutest girl in their class and also the one he somehow developed and later undeveloped a crush on (in other words Daisuke now saw her more of a friend than a potential girlfriend), convinced that she didn't understand a thing and will probably shut down the comp and leave getting zero points. She sat almost near the door and the boy was at the back of the class, pinned to the corner like a trouble maker, but still noticed how she was glancing at the other girl's screen next to her. And Daisuke also noticed how her short hair almost reached her green uniformed shoulders, when she shook her head. Some things still made him feel nice.

Kari brushed away a few brown strands from her forehead and turned around giving a thumb up. At least she felt sorry; the other's buts would only nod, if Daisuke looked at them. But even Kari was typing something! He sighed insensibly and turned to the screen scoffing, that he wasn't the lucky one to sit at the old monitor. Leastways there were some below him. Although according to the commercials the one the teenager used was far from the new models itself, but let's not ruin the mood of superiority.

'Alright!' Daisuke prepared 'Here goes. . .' but strangely the rest supporting phrases faded away, when the program loaded. Putting the paper down and picking it up again with growing irritation he still scanned through the words. Hell, he attended almost every lesson since the last test and even took some notes. They weren't allowed to use workbooks, but perhaps a peek wouldn't hurt anybody. Daisuke made an attempt to reach the green copybook right on time. The teacher announced he will divide Mitsuo's mark by two, if he will talk again, and the boy put the hand with the assignment he was still holding on the desk again. It was a notification that the teacher sees or will definitely see, what Dai was doing. He was like a jacketed dragon now flying from one to another and whiffing flame at anyone, who disobeyed.

'Shit' Tsutomu, Daisuke's classmate and friend in one, having his brilliant head just had to be placed into another group – the one for more bright kids. Like the one he was in was easier. Tsutomu was for sure more capable of programming and not only that. The guy was cool in the teen's terms and no, Dai wasn't that critique. He was not stuck up because of being clever at physics or mathematician, not nerdy and most important not a jerk. The school should prevent jerks from entering, make an exam or something. But like someone would listen to him. A lot of cool ideas are wasted like that in earnest.

Daisuke noticed Mitsuo, the boy who was trying to do two programs at once, raise his hand silently announcing, that he was done. That was fast for a "not gifted" group. He didn't even remember the guy taking at least one lesson this month. The teacher Mr. Morou checked for any mistakes and if Mitsuo kept the standard shape with everyone watching. Half of them now were hungry predators greedy for a mistake, but of course later will state, how unfair that damn Morou was to write four points instead of five. And now they were slavering. Most of the school were dissemblers and Daisuke wasn't so pacific about it.

"All 5. You may go." and the boy answered with a "Yes. Do I need to save it?"

"Not necessary."

Mitsuo was shutting down the computer longer than he should and even pretended tying his trainer just to help his friend and the teacher had to give him another warning. Daisuke didn't see anyone try to distract him from the dragonish sharpness. Kari made an attempt to ask the teacher, but he pretended not hearing. He was always like that – you had to nearly shout to get the bloody attention.

Mitsuo bowed scowling at the floor and left uttering a "Good afternoon" and slamming the door louder than he should. Morou only sneered and the teen pondered on the jerk exam being a requirement for teachers too before pulling the keyboard closer and typing 'program Water;' Hell, he probably didn't even know how to play soccer!

Scanning through the task things did get a little less gloomy 'Types of appliances, bath, shower, toilet, other. Maybe if I'll do only the sum I'll get 2.5' That sounded easy enough – sum and other simple math's actions were the basics learned at the beginning of the school year. Daisuke tried to understand it honestly. New school year, clear nob, an empty container teachers fill with knowledge or something like that was written in their English textbook. And who said he didn't try to remember, what they were temping them down with. The boy's head was very capacious, you should see how quickly he could recite prose and spout poetry. The tutor liked to talk about the energy and passion, which was felt even from the back of the class, when he spoke.

Daisuke typed sum as an integer variable and headed for the array. 'Alright, all numbers so it will be real' Trying to recall, how the array–shit was supposed to be written he ruffled his already grown over maroonish quiff. Programming had too much comas, colons and especially semicolons, it was nearly impossible to keep in mind everything without an example. There wasn't a single useful thing in saved documents, only conditionals plus not even his.

'Shit! I should have saved at least one!'

Unwillingly Daisuke brushed up how Takeru gibed at him that programming wasn't hard at all if he tried to understand it. And if he thought logically "But, dear Dai, you're lacking it." Kari reminded that she didn't get even half of it, but Takeru waved it off "It's actually weird, but none of the girls understand Pascal" and of course got a poke. Hikari as her name still remained in her sweet character, but wasn't afraid to show some temper anymore. Miyako was even dragging her into her women's libber and both boys thought, preventing Kari from getting under her influence before it became a problem, would be one of the rare jobs on which they could team up.

Takeru more than sometimes really was a jackass and he and Daisuke rarely agree to starting from something as what to order in a cafe and ending with the Digital World interaction. It seemed like an unreal story now, though. At least to the ones, who never faced it directly, it was just another thing to forget (it was like saying to a person, whose friend died, move on and you know how they felt, when it was the opposite. Daisuke would choose not to speak at all in stead of offering his sorry with something completely unfamiliar to him). But he was glad that the balance was rebuilt and data protection stabilized again, it wasn't even necessary to check on it everyday as it was. Digital World became something of an every weekend visit to cousins, you liked a lot, but without cousins of course. He did take Veemon out also and the blue digimon always was excited as if he hadn't been in Tokyo for ages. And Daisuke indeed miss those times especially with parents gabbing about the future, summer job, university ("You'll be aiming at Tokyo Daigaku of course") and gaining some responsibility they assumed he scant of. To him it was more bugging than conducive. He just wanted to kick the ball through the pitch and . . . . "Motomiya has the ball! An attempt to dispossess! No, he still has it! And he kicks! The goalkeeper better stay out, that ball flies like a rocket! Damn too high! No! Yes! Motomiya scores the goal! He scores, he did it! What a shot! I can't believe it! Japan won 3 to 0! On the last minute! He did it!" Daisuke wanted to laugh or shout, or do something similar to it, but stayed quiet forhis own good grinning like a maniac.

Daisuke was pretty proud of himself since by the end of the lesson he managed to write five arrays and the sum and even vetted all the signs before and after the Writeln and Readln crap of course aware his work was if not far than a few miles away from the right program. Quarter of the class was long gone though in a less impressive way than Mitsuo and leaving a growing satisfaction of failing them to Mr. Morou. The scored points were like a taxi number – 1 2 1 1, he did write at least one for trying and the ones, who didn't try, rarely came to the assignments. They always got a week to do it after them if the medic's note was shown. Those times the teenager thanked the skys for knowing Jou Kido.

Well every damn punctuation mark was rechecked, but the program still wasn't working! He should feel mad if he knew every stupid line was right. Sadly he didn't know and you can say anything, but he was in desperate spite.

The teenager was too observed with typing, that didn't notice how his next desk neighbor tipped the heal of his sneaker with the nose of her boot. Daisuke looked at her irked sure that the girl will ask to do the program for her. Though it wasn't the annoying part, it was that he told her in advance about his complete cluelessness in writing the particular program. But of course in a less polite way. The thing he said was something like "I don't get shit in this array idiotism! There's no point to ask!"

He whispered "What?" though and she spoke in undertone "Is it right?"

"What?" Daisuke asked again, but it sounded more like a waft then a word.

"What?" the blow echoed.

"What?"

"Program duh." and he caught sight of the screen and coughed. The program was a copy of his, but with different variables.

"Genius. I said I don't understand a fuck in th–" the teen frowned, but she hissed "You wrote something, didn't you?"

The boy just turned away not saying a thing. The genius was Shinya – always wearing a bun, thick–rim glasses and long skirts, when she could choose a half lenght one. She wasn't good looking and Daisuke felt somewhat sorry for her because of that. But Shinya was quite a nice person. She played clarinet too and was often of to concerts. The headmistress once required her participating in the school's concert and the teenager didn't understood, why she agreed if she was that good. To show off perhaps. But Daisuke had to fall in it was really something. Shinya not only played worlds classics, he wasn't very enlightened with, but also some of L'Arc-en-ciel and Loudness pieces the boy definitely knew. That really made even the supposed listeners, who slept, wake up.

"Is yours working?" asked Shinya after a minute, Daisuke counted, it was exactly a minute. He didn't answer anything and only slightly banged his head on the monitor making Shinya let out a sound, which, he assumed, should be considered a chuckle.

Daisuke stretched out as much as he could and started tapping on the desk. The teacher was walking around the class checking the programs and grinning with contentment. He heard as Mr. Morou announced "3. I certainly hope you do understand what you've wrote" and turned around just out of boredom. The teacher was leaning over Kari's screen and the girl temporized before nodding. When the man was out for another pray she gave Daisuke a smile showing that none of her sides were snapped off and he gave a goofy grin in return. It was three points! Three was almost four and four meant beyond good.

The bell rang after a few seconds making Morou almost insensibly jump and Daisuke – smirk 'Jitter.' He didn't feel nervous because of the upcoming only one point and not only from this assignment despite his trying nor the moral education on copying ("I believe you didn't cheat, Motomiya. It's just strange that your programs are the same, is it not?") But nothing was stretching his nerves now. Hell, it was Friday at last!


	2. Two

so, second chap and _still_ working title . . . give a suggestion if you have a spare minute. and if someone is interested: **happoshu** is low malt beer and **chuhai** is a flavored drink with low alcohol content (i think its sort of cider without soda). now i'll know more than chan, san or kawai . .

**2.**

It was indeed a perfect Friday – warm enough to be outside without a jacket plus a cloudless sky with the sun painting the school yard pale yellow made Daisuke curl up his lips unconsciously. Before he noticed that, he was fully grinning. He indeed got only one point, but Daisuke didn't bother to crowd his mind with something as unnecessary. It was the geeky girl's concern.

Shinya was walking next to him her backpack ready to slip from her right shoulder and swinging the clarinet case. She was swearing too much for a girl in his opinion and imitating every Mr. Morou's phrase addressed to her.

"'I really hoped to see you next year, but now, heh, I will need to think about it now.' What the fuck does he want from me? To become a computernik addicted to that box, dammit!" and Daisuke responded with something between "Ah" and "Mh" to show that he was listening.

He was surprised to see Hikari waiting for him at the gates and even more, when Takeru with two more of their classmates, Tsutomu and a tall for a Japanese, black haired boy named Toshio, shouted:

"Hurry up, will ya!"

Daisuke approached them with a raised eyebrow Shinya a few steps behind and Kari needed to say only three words for him to understand what it was all about.

"Let's go drinking."

He almost smirked because it was Kari, who said so. Kari, who last year was against every substance, which contained at least a degree of alcohol. For a moment Daisuke wondered, when had the rapid change come, and shrugged. Maybe it wasn't that sudden, but he just overlooked her. Missed it, like he already missed other things, while playing soccer. He found himself starting to feel guilty about it and stopped right on time before it began to ruin tings. He planned to have a great time and pulled round his backpack flattening it.

"Okay, mine's nearly empty."

Takeru pulled his own bag from the ground saying his was full of books. "I know what to do with them unlike Dai." he scoffed.

"Bullshit!"

"Ha! I don't use them for a table." Takeru raised his voice sneering and Daisuke shouted even louder in response making a wry face:

"Ha! You wouldn't score a goal even from two meters!" he put his hand into the pocket of his uniform trousers and pulled it out again. "Admit it! You! Cant'! Pla-!"

"Quit screaming, dumbass!" now not only Takeru, but all of the teenagers roared.

"Hey! Who's screaming? Am I screaming!" Daisuke laughed trying to shout even harder and jumped backwards, when saw Tsutomu pull out a cell phone from Toshio's hands with the one protesting.

Now Shinya's "Throw something at him!" mixed with the boy's hey's.

"Man, chuck something at that idiot!"

It wasn't that he always acted this way, all his friends knew this. Like they knew that Daisuke had these emotional burst outs and acted like a joker, when he felt like it. If not for soccer, which took most of his unused energy, he would have his friends back away one after another. Luckily for him they didn't. And the loud mouth would successfully continue making an ass of himself if their literature teacher wouldn't appear on the school yard and shoo them off.

"We're very sorry for him. A hard day, his turtle died." giggled Hikari trying to talk serious and Takeru's lips twitched at the last phrase. "Have a nice weekend."

Daisuke nodded in agreement pushing back the 'Why, the fuck, a turtle?' thought and tried to look innocent as possible. He grinned widely pulling both of his arms behind him and tilting his head on the side:

"Forgive my nervous breakdown. I will get over it till Monday."

The teacher only fixed her purse on her shoulder, "You don't say?" she smiled and left. The six teenagers just looked at each other before heading to the opposite direction.

----------

The stand closest to the park appeared to be one of the old ones, which were disappearing from the city one after another rather quickly. The dirty green paint came off in places and unregistered metal could be seen making the booth look worse than it already was.

"An alloy surely." announced Daisuke in a sensible tone lightly kicking the wall, "Total crap."

Takeru just rolled his eyes and Tsutomu said, of course it was.

"Hey, people work in there." frowned Hikari and both teens just raised their hands in defense before she could rant about social differences and intolerance. Of course not being serious about it and chuckle after her monolog, but Daisuke didn't get if she meant that for real anymore. He assumed she finally became more laid back. 'Be less concerned and save your nerve cells that way!' Hikari did chuckle, though.

"Glad you get it." she smiled and pulled her arm around Shinya's, "I can imagine what a disordered pigsty was the government before women came! Right?"

Daisuke just pouted and the other boys started laughing, "Oh yeah, of course! Miyako told so, right?"

"Do women have a right to order? I'll have to speak to my advisers." Dai grinned widely and turned to Tsutomu, "Well, your opinion?"

Tomu grinned in return announcing "Vote!"

All four hands raised "So. Since the weaker race is voteless everything's clear."

Shinya threw an insult towards them, when she heard it, smacking Daisuke's occiput and Hikari wept a disappointed "How could you?" to Takeru after that. The blond only shrugged smiling sheepishly at both girls.

"Yeah, so I'll be going then" said Shinya of a sudden tugging at Daisuke's jacket so he would turn towards her. Daisuke didn't understand why it was that necessary. He only shrugged still rubbing his head and thought whether to order to stay or leave it like she wanted. He couldn't remember wherever the others invited her to come, she just went along with them or the same direction, but all in all they didn't disagree. The teen pointed at the clarinet case instead of bethinking what to say.

"Music school?" he asked and she nodded with a hint of regret, "Yeah, but maybe I shouldn't go . . ."

Daisuke shrugged again, but luckily Hikari was there for him. She insisted Shinya to come even though her parents surely would mind.

"You probably aren't going out a lot b'cos of music? You should really." smiled Kari and Shinya laughed:

"Oh yeah, I'm sure my folks won't mind! Just like yours!"

"You should be with your classmates more." agreed the others, "Who's better than _the classmates_?"

"Suuure. The classmates!" the girl amplified smiling and Daisuke found himself glad for her also. Glad that none of the guys (and it wasn't in Hikari's nature to treat a person the way they didn't deserve) thought she couldn't stay with them and didn't out her.

"So. Who wants what?" he asked searching for money in his back pockets.

"Ha! Like someone would sell you!" teased Takeru and Daisuke immediately responded "Like of course!"

"I'll have two cans of chuhai. Lemon and strawberry." announced Kari interrupting both of them. "How much is it?"

"Depends on the prices. And it's cheaper at the stands. Around 240 yen I guess." for her surprise responded Toshio. He stayed quite most of the time, but was intensively writing to someone on his cell phone. Now the device was lazily resting in his right hand and the boys weren't focused on the screen.

He smiled at Hikari with a slack smile saying he will have beer, but returned to his initial stage, when the phone vibrated again.

"God, I thought that junk finally went off!" shouted Daisuke excited after the bet with Takeru, that the stallholder will sale him anything they wanted, "So. Hand the cash then!"

He could only wish the picking and counting went quicker. He had to wait for at least five to and fro trips to the stall before everyone made up their minds and the teenager grew more and more irritated with each go. He held both of his hands in his pockets tapping the fingers impatiently and after a few minute snarled, "Hurry up!"

The others only glared at Daisuke arguing with him, where was the rush. The boy only stuck his tongue out showing his middle finger.

"Here, hold my jacket." he said shoving it onto Takeru, but he spread his arms instead of catching and scoffed, "Whoops!"

"Hey!" Daisuke growled and the blond laughed a reply.

"What 'hey'!" he teased picking up the green clothing and dusting it, "Not a speck of dust, see?"

"I can't be in a uniform, you know!" and Dai grabbed Hikari by her sleeve dragging her with him before the girl said anything. She freed her arm easily though and stepped back a "what the fuck" printed on her pace.

"Kari, be my girlfriend for two minutes." he asked rather quietly if compared to the loud notes he always spoke. Hikari and not only she raised both of her eyebrows inquiringly "I'll look older!" he added rising his voice again.

Tsutomu was in the middle of telling a joke about his cousins, when they came back with their backpacks full. Daisuke had his shirt unbuttoned showing a gray tank top and his maroonish bangs fell on his eyes making him look if not older then harder to guess his age. He grinned in satisfaction:

"I told you. I sa-" but Kari interrupted him complaining "It's heavy, you know."

She freed her right arm from the strap and spun the bag in front of her.

"Who'll carry it?" smiled Kari at the three boys, "Don't worry, I'll take yours."

"Yeah! C'mon it's not only her shit!" supported Shinya and looked at Takeru expectedly. He made a muffled noise shrugging and fixed his hat on the blond locks. Now he didn't wear it everyday as he used to and not because Daisuke called it idiotic all the time. Takeru found it silly as most of his acts in the past, but he did put it on occasionally just to annoy his friend.

"Well . . . since you suggested carrying." Tsutomu suddenly patted him on the shoulder. The boy just shrugged again and tossed the jacket back to Daisuke exchanging the bags with Hikari in the process.

He made a comment on the backpack being entirely new before shouting, "Dai, don't fall over from the heaviness, okay!"

----------

It didn't take too long and much effort to find an empty spot – Daiba Park wasn't crowded as the Seaside or Shiokaze. The place was not far from the track with the grass not being entirely burned out and the bushes trashed. It even had an old table with a few tree logs surrounding it. Daisuke threw his bag on the ground stretching his back afterwards and sat on the table.

"It will be perfect if the rain won't fall." said Hikari sitting on one of the balks and tucking her leg under the other's tight.

"Of course it won't. I'm here after all!" Daisuke jumped up, but Tsutomu caught him by the arm pinning it behind his back. He laughed as the teenager whined.

"Full of ourselves, ain't we?" but he had to let go, when Daiskuke screamed "Aaaaah! Rape! Rape!"

"Shut up!" the others tried to overscream him. And they did shut him up or more Daisuke stopped himself. He took the bottles out throwing them to Tomu, who already went back to his spot at the log, and Toshio before he opened his own, "Cheers, rappers!"

"You know–" started Shinya, but waved her hand without finishing the phrase, "Where's my happoshu?"

Takeru was unpacking Kari's bag, a red one with a plush, blue bunny hanging on its ear; he shouted a "Yeah!" back to her and passed the can Shinya nearly missing it. That made him smile though without any chaff. He knew a comment about her clumsiness was unnecessary and he had no intent to make one in the first place. He even wasn't someone, who teased others unless it was Daisuke. In his opinion the other just asked for derisions.

Takeru opened the Kirin bottle and took a big gulp before giving Kari her backpack.

"So, how was the assignment?" he asked her, but Daisuke, excited for getting a chance to complain, jumped towards the two almost stamping on Takeru's foot.

"Watch out!" he growled pushing the others leg away, but it was nothing to the boy. He was too eager to say everything he thought of his teacher the last hour. The audience was waiting and Daisuke didn't bother wherever they were captive or not.

"Man, it was rubbish. Fucking hard and that jerk Morou! Right Kari?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. But thanks, you helped me understand a bit." Hikari smiled at the blond, but looked at Daisuke again not wanting to be rude. The boy just carried on his rants and sipped the beer very now and then.

"I asked Ken, but he was too busy to help!" he said unbothered that he was forgotten for more than five seconds.

"He has stuff to do."

"I know he has! In fact he has far too much to do. And unnecessary!"

"I see . . ."

"It's actually nothing. I don't need to learn that shit. It's just, I mean he could help 'cos he's my friend. Unlike _others_." Dai emphasized and glared at Tsutomu. Tomu just grinned in return. He lazily stood up and patted him on the shoulder still smiling.

"But you know my nerves ain't iron, Dai."

"I don't get that crap. Only the mathematics actions. You just could–!"

"Ha! So ya totally failed! I thought so my unintelligent friend." Tomu taunted punching Daisuke on the back. He laughed, when the boy almost threw himself on Takeru while trying to grab his hand. He even attempted to kick Tsutomu's knee, but had to hold on to the blond's arm for support. Tomu only backed away though letting Daisuke fall between Takeru and Hikari dragging Tomu down with him.

It would be the sole moment of quiet they had while being with the spiky-haired fool if not for two characters, apparently standing away from them, cracked up reminding in what moronic situation they were in. Toshio, with his hands not occupied with the cell phone anymore, was leaning on the table and laughing as he hasn't been the whole week. Shinya also didn't try to hide her loud giggles.

"I d i o t !" she said sitting on the table, "Get up maybe?"

"Sure. Damn, I spilled the _beer_! " Daisuke threw Tsutomu off of him and almost pushed Takeru from their untraditional bench. The blond moved aside letting him get up, but Daisuke poked him more saying he needed room.

"Poke. I lost half of my holy drink."

"Quit groping me."

"We don't have to hide it anymore, do we?" Daisuke wrapped his free arm over Takeru's shoulder, but the poor guy wriggled out. He poured the last drops into his mouth and shook the bottle hoping to find something.

"Comfort me. Did I mention how this hat looks good on you?" he said and Takeru glared at him smacking Daisuke's head already the second time this day.

"What's wrong with you today" asked both Tsutomu and Takeru. Daisuke let out a sigh turning around to Hikari.

"Kari, don't be so quiet, you know!"

The girl just gave him an amused look, "So misunderstood, Dai."

When she long ago met him, she couldn't understand did Daisuke act his way naturally or he was like that purposely. But now, everyone, who once got to know him, had no doubt about his person. You had to face it or get lost. She gave Daisuke a smile and he gave one in return not knowing, why he got it, but having his pride arise even higher.

----------

The whole place around him seemed blurry and too fast going. It felt like a mere blink took him a minute and Daisuke became afraid that he will miss something. It felt like slow motion and, hell, he couldn't even tell what exactly it was. The ground was unsteady as the table with the logs. Even the trees were. He didn't like them now and was positive he would bump into one if he would try to run there.

Even if Daisuke didn't trust the logs he sat between Hikari and Shinya. She moved closer to him after his action and hoped neither he nor Kari notice it, but Daisuke didn't care about it at all. Someone, he wasn't sure wherever it was Tsutomu's or others voice, was telling about a crazy woman, who once accosted them. He caught only the half of the speech, but still laughed every time they stopped talking. Daisuke did thought for a second, why it were only the funny or disgusting things they talked about, when being together. But it didn't matter as long it was hilarious.

It was barely five o'clock and Daisuke had more than enough time to sober up. He didn't mind the feeling that much though, it were his parents, who would be infuriated. He already knew, if he happened to have kids, he would explain about alcohol, sex and other in the early age and let them make their own decisions (as long it wasn't about having a child at thirteen, of course), instead of regretting he didn't forbid things, he wouldn't appreciate, and spent enough time with his kids.

Daisuke smiled at his reasoning. It wasn't that often for him to muse and he knew, what Takeru would say if he heard him – 'It is rare for you to think at all, Dai.' He stopped himself in time before he insulted the boy just of pure habit.

Daisuke stood up after a few minutes and looked at the clear, static sky for stability before asking if anyone had chips or crackers.

"No! We didn't by them." said Hikari and chuckled, "Don't you remember?"

"Ha ha, no. that's why I asked."

"Aha." she shrugged forgetting about his question and laughed at the words she heard from Tsutomu not feeling guilty for ignoring the boy as she would have another time.

Takeru and Toshio were hid behind a cloud of smoke discussing a new movie, when Daisuke approached them. He couldn't simply stay in one spot for long, despite feeling unsteady each time he moved. Toshio was saying a bunch of arguments, why the film was a disgrace to his eyes, and the blond countered every one of them just for fun.

"Can I finish?" Dai interrupted Takeru already taking the cigarette out of his hand.

"Like you'd care if I say no." he answered annoyed and blew smoke into his face, "Choke."

But Daisuke inhaled turning away from the two, "I'm saving your life! You own me."

He sucked on it for a bit before taking another drag and sat on the table observing his friends. He felt somewhat distant though being a few meter away, more over in front of every one. And he didn't give a damn. Apathy wrapped his mind like a warm blanket and Daisuke thought it was bliss. He didn't need them now, it was perfect just like that. Let them chat about pedophiles and monomania . . .

R i i i i i n g , r i i i i i n g

The emotion Daisuke fancied was ripped out of him and replaced with laud ringing coming from his backpack. It was left lying on the trampled ground dusty with the digivice sticking out and laughing at him. He glared at it and cursed quietly.

His digivice that meant so much. The same blue and white with a few modifications made by Koushiro. He picked it up taking the last drag and throwing out the stub and frowned, when he saw the caller's name.

"Ken!" Daisuke exclaimed bringing the device to his ear as long as everyone's attention, "Hi! So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to be sure you remember that the performance starts at half past six."

He gulped trying hard to recall what did Ken mean. His temples started to sting, but it was worth it. Or perhaps it was better not to remember at all. The ill-fitting memory came back making Daisuke kick the tables leg in frustration and hit his foot.

"_Shit_!"


End file.
